Something that Changes Everything
by MidnightBunny
Summary: Kagome makes a choice to change herself...along the way discovering not everything is what is seems. Not even herself.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all! Well this is my first fan fiction, and I'm going to try and keep the characters as true to themselves as possible (don't get mad at me if I fail horribly)…I also want to make this as realistic as anyone can with demons and mikos…

*I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters from it*

"Sesshomaru's beast talking"

"_The jewel speaking"_

Chapter 1: Letting Go

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. This wasn't the first time it had happened…no it wasn't the first time. The first time she forgave him, the second time she once again placed her trust in his hands, but the third time…it made her think. Was this truly what she wanted out of life? To keep chasing after someone that only saw her as someone else? Was it worth the pain to make him look at her?

Shaking her head, she allowed her feet to take her from the sight before her and walk back to where the others waited. As she walked the trees began to blur as her tears fell from her eyes and her breathing started to become painful. At that moment she decided she would no longer allow herself to be a used simply because she looked like someone. Especially, when the other person was nothing but bones and graveyard soil. Who needed souls to survive. It was time to let him go.

She looked to the sky and whispered "InuYasha, I give you up. I know longer wish to love you." With the final words leaving her lips she collapsed to the ground in violent sobs and wails. Beating her fists into the ground until they began to bleed, the pain in her hands nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

Roughly 400 feet away a small child, stirred from his sleep looking for the warmth that was normally right there. Realizing that he was alone in the sleeping bag, he got up and looked around. Not seeing his mother-like figure, he began to panic. His forest green eyes started to water and he let out a yell, waking his companions.

"Shippo, what is wrong?" Asked the man in robes of a monk rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Kagome, she…she… is gone." Wailed the little fox demon Shippo

As the young fox continued to cry and wail, the sleepiness left the bodies of the now awake man and woman as the jumped to their feet and looked around the make-shift camp. It was then they realized that the young one was right…Kagome was nowhere in sight.

A young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes turned to the fox known as Shippo and asked "can you smell her?"

Shippo lifted his nose into the air trying to stop his tears and took in a deep breathe hoping to caught even a small trail in which to follow. It took several minutes, but he was able to find a very faint trace of her scent leading to the north of their camp. It bothered him greatly that he hadn't noticed the lack of warmth much sooner. He was a demon after all he should know when something changed around him. It was then he also noticed that one other person was missing from the group.

Shippo turned to the woman and said "Sango, I smell her but it's very faint. And where the heck is InuYasha? He is supposed to protect the camp."

Sango looked to man standing next to her as her eyes widened in realization. The inu - hanbun akuma* was not where he was when they had fallen asleep earlier that night.

"Miroku, Shippo is right. What is going on? Kagome never leaves camp without telling Shippo where she is going…this is not like her at all."

"My dear, Sango maybe her and InuYasha left for a romantic walk under the stars." Miroku replied.

"If you believe that then you are truly a fool. Romantic and InuYasha do not belong in the same sentence." Sango snorted. Rolling her eyes at the monk and walking to Shippo.

"Shippo, lead us to Kagome if you can. I don't want her out there when we don't know what is in this forest. Plus she is carrying the jewel shards and you know how much those demons would love to get their hands on them." Sango said.

"Your right, she also forgot her bow and arrows. She could be dead." Young Shippo cried as his eyes were once more beginning to fill with tears. If she was dead, then he would completely alone. Yeah, Sango and Miroku would watch over him but it wasn't the same…Kagome was his mom.

"You can't think like that Shippo. I'm sure she is just fine. Maybe she headed back home." Miroku said kneeing in the dirt in front of the little fox kit, gently brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"Shippo, she is smart and powerful…granted she doesn't have control of those powers but she knows how to get herself out of trouble. You have seen it time and time again. Have faith in her. Just like we do."

Shippo nodded his and held his nose high in the air taking another deep breathe, he took off running. Without looking back, he took off in the direction that the scent was coming from. With speeds that no human could possibly follow, the monk and slayer climbed onto the fire cat's back. They sped thru the trees almost like they weren't there at all. Until they came to a small clearing, were a small figure laid on the ground.

With a small whimpering noise the small kitsune ran to the figure. He leaned down and checked to see if the person was alive. But as he looked closely he noticed the blood staining the ground in small pools. The smell was so strong that it couldn't have been long sense the blood had been split. Still the figure did not move. Even when with the sounds that the group had made the woman-child had not even flinched.

"Kagome…? Please Kagome, answer me." Shippo said as he began to shake the figure on the ground. Still she would not move, nor did she respond to the small kitsune. He started to get worried. He had already lost his parents; he couldn't lose her as well. It would be too much. He had just begun to let the pain in his heart heal, thanks to the young woman lying on the forest floor.

Sango and Miroku walked to the tiny kitsune trying to see what was going on. By the time they made it to Shippo's side, they were overwhelmed with fear. They could clearly see their young female friend lying on the ground, curled in on herself. However, they could see the rise and fall of her chest. So, they knew that she was alive at least.

Kagome's mind was flashing through all the memories of her and InuYasha. Some of them were good memories. However, the bad memories vastly out-weighted the good ones. She began to question what see ever saw in InuYasha. These thoughts weighted so heavily on her mind that she didn't hear the voice of the little boy who she saw as her son speaking to her, let alone touching her. Just as quickly as those thoughts entered her mind, they vanished leaving nothing but darkness in her mind.

The young fox kitsune lay down next to his mother and curled into her as best he could. Rubbing at his eyes, trying to stop the tears that fell down his cheeks. However, it was a useless endeavor the tears were not stopping.

The monk and demon slayer didn't know what to think. Their friend was in pain and they didn't know why. And it ate away at their hearts as they too began to cry. It was almost like Kagome's pain was being passed to them.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thank you bows deeply after seeing all those follows, reviews, and favorites…I was overwhelmed. I never thought that this story would be liked so much. So thank you once again. I will try to update as quickly as possible.

(Once again I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.)

**-Beast Speaking-**

_-Jewel Speaking-_

Reality is a Harsh Mistress:

InuYasha stood in the clearing with the woman that he once swore to love and protect, holding her in his arms as she clung to him. Desperately wishing that this moment could stop time. However, reality is a harsh mistress and the couple pulled back to look at each other. Never once realizing that a young woman was watching, hidden by the trees that surrounded them.

"Kikyo, are you sure about this?" asked the white haired Inu-Hanbun akuma* as he looked into her brown eyes.

Kikyo just looked at the man that she once loved with all of her heart, and smiled. "Yes, InuYasha it is the path I want to walk once more. The Kami's* have forsaken us. And I will no longer stand for it. Our lives together were cut too short and I want that time back." The undead miko said.

"But, does it have to be this way?" the brash young man asked as he once again pulled her into his embrace.

"We have no other choice, InuYasha. It must be done." Kikyo whispered as she pulled InuYasha down so that their lips could meet. It was then that Kikyo noticed the young woman and all she did was smile into the kiss pleased to know that she had won.

* * *

Rather than forcing Kagome to move from where she lay, the monk decided to instead bring their supplies and make a camp near her. He didn't know what had happened but he didn't want to make it worse by forcing her to move until she was ready.

The demon slayer agreed with the monk and offered to watch over the woman and kit until he returned. She would not allow her sister to be attacked while she was this vulnerable. However, she told the monk to take the fire cat so that he would have an easier time with their stuff. With a nod the monk climbed onto the fire cat's back and flew back to the camp that they had previously made.

Meanwhile, Shippo was still trying to get his mother to notice his presents. It wasn't easy. Everything he had tried failed. He was just about to give up hope when Kagome turned at stared at him.

"Mama…?" Shippo asked as the hope began to build.

"Ssshippo...?" Kagome whimpered. Her voice sounding like it hurt to speak.

"Oh mama, please tell me you are alright? I love you mama. Don't leave me alone." Shippo wailed as he threw himself on top of her body. Sobbing uncontrollably, and clinging to her back tightly. Kagome was shocked. She had not realized that her son had these kinds of fears. And her tears began anew. It was her fault that her son felt this way. With those thoughts in mind she rolled herself over making sure not to hurt her son in the process. Clutching her son to her chest, she murmured words of love and pledged to him that she would never leave him.

Shippo knew that his mother never made promises lightly. With just those simple words the young kitsune buried his face into her chest sobbing and vowing to protect her with everything that he had. Even if it cost him his life he would save her from the world if he had too.

Standing not too far from the small family, Sango brought her hands to her face to stop herself from interrupting this tender moment. With tears streaming down her face, she made a silent vow that she would help her sister through the hard path that had been carved for her. She would not allow her to fall. She wouldn't let the darkness that surrounded them to fill her heart. If only to herself she would admit that she believed that this was the calling the Kami's had given to her… guarding the young miko's soul. She would not let the Kami's down. She would show them that their trust was not misplaced.

Moments later the monk landed next to the demon slayer, he too watched the scene that lay before him. It was so moving that even though he didn't understand what was happening, tears gathered in his eyes. To him, it looked like Kagome's soul was embracing Shippo, rather than just her arms. It was the most beautiful sight that the young man had ever seen. Looking over to Sango, he noticed that she too was moved by the sight and wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her into his body, hiding her tears from the world.

Kagome sat up, never removing the kitsune from her arms as she looked around. It was then she noticed her two friends. They looked so cute together than a small giggle escaped her lips. Shocked by the sound all faces turned. A deep flush filled Kagome's pale cheeks as all eyes landed on her. She sighed she knew that she was going to have to explain why she acted the way she did, but it was still too fresh in her mind. Pain covering every inch of her heart. She wasn't sure if she could talk about it. She hadn't found a solution to the problems that were sure to develop from her choice to release InuYasha from her heart. And she knew there would be problems. With these thought swirling through her mind, Kagome's grip on Shippo tightened.

Shippo let out a small grunt at the pressure Kagome applied to his small body, but he didn't say anything. In his heart he knew that Kagome needed this and he was going to give her the comfort that she was seeking. No questions asked. Breathing in deeply so he could inhale his mother scent, he realized the stark stench of pain covered over the unique scent that usually surrounded her. He couldn't hold it in. He needed to know who to punish for the deep rooted pain his mother was feeling.

"Who hurt you? Tell me so I can make the pay mama." Shippo said laying his elfin shaped ears on her chest, listening to the sounds of her heart beating.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She wanted so badly to tell them but she didn't want to cause them to hate their friend. Or make them choose sides. It was unfair to them, and unfair to him. She couldn't be that selfish. Looking down at her son, who was so content to stay in her arms, she began to explain.

"I followed InuYasha." Her voice began to shake and she had to clear her throat as she opened her mouth once more to continue before Miroku interrupted her.

"Lady Kagome, allow us to make camp with a nice fire, so that you may warm yourself before you begin."

Kagome just nodded, lifting herself from the ground as she took a step forward her legs gave out and she pitched forward. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came. Finally noticing that she was still standing, she opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her friend.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said as she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I will NEVER let you fall Kagome." Sango said as she released the miko and turned away, beginning to set up camp. Kagome had no idea what Sango was talking about but she knew that she would find a way to make everyone happy…even if it cost her own. She made this vow deep into her soul.

* * *

After note:

Inu* dog

Hanbun akuma* half-demon

Kitsune* fox

Kami* gods

Shinidamachū* soul collectors


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all once again… I'm happy to make someone smile even a little.

(I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters.)

Shattering a Dream:

InuYasha stood staring at the spot Kikyo had just been before her Shinidamachū* came to take her away. His heart heavy at all Kikyo had told him. He didn't know what to do anymore. His life was being pulled into two different directions and there was no one there to tell him which direction to take. He knew that no matter what he chooses to do, someone was going to suffer. But there didn't seem to be any other way. His mind in chaos, InuYasha began to journey back to where he had left his pack. With his mind on other things he didn't notice the lingering scent of honeysuckle and lightening in the air.

* * *

The camp had been set and the small fire sparked in the night air as Sango and Miroku looked across the fire at their little sister and friend waiting for her to tell them the reason for her pain. They were afraid of what she would tell them. They had never seen her so heartbroken before. The quiet and stillness of the group was broken by a loud yell and the sound of a slap.

"But my dear Sango I was only trying to help you relax." The monk said grabbing his cheek where a large red spot was forming.

"You damn hentai monk." Sango muttered as she quickly glanced to see that Kagome had a small smile on her otherwise pale face. "Kagome…can you tell us what happened now.:"

Kagome sighed as she looked to each of her friends faces, wishing that she was anywhere but where she was…then she began to speak.

(FLASH BACK)

Kagome opened her eyes and looked above and quickly noticed that InuYasha was no longer sitting in the tree that they had decided to camp under. Afraid something happened to him, she quickly but gently moved Shippo so that she could leave her sleeping bag. As she got to her feet she looked around trying to find a trace of InuYasha. It was then that she saw streaks of blue lights and she realized it could only mean one thing…Kikyo. Fearing for InuYasha, she quickly began to follow the Shinidamachū. She was afraid the Kikyo intended to drag InuYasha to hell with her. (Like she had tried to do before.) So she quickened her pace making sure to watch where they were heading. Avoiding limbs and roots she quickly but carefully made her way through the dense forest. The only light from the Shinidamachū, floating in the sky like gentle waves in the sea.

As the tree started to thin she saw them. Kikyo and InuYasha! He swore that he wasn't seeing her anymore. He promised…it looked like he lied. As Kagome turned to walk away she heard Kikyo speak.

"InuYasha, I see that you came to my call." Kikyo said stepping forward, cutting the distance between them.

InuYasha could only stare at the clay body that once was the woman he fell in love with. Looking at her now, you never have known that she had died and brought back by an evil witch bent on getting the Jewel of Four Souls. It pained him greatly to see her as she was now. But, it seemed the Kami's wanted them to walk down this path. Such a painful, painful path.

"You know I always come to you Kikyo." InuYasha spoke as he took a step closer to her until not even a foot separated the two. "Why have you come?"

"Can't I just want to see you InuYasha? Or has my reincarnation poisoned your mind against me?" Kikyo whispered never taking her eyes off of InuYasha.

"Kikyo, you know that Kagome has never spoken a single negative word against you. She is too soft hearted to think ill of anyone." InuYasha then reached his arms out and pulled Kikyo once more into his embrace. "But Kikyo even if Kagome spoke badly of you I wouldn't believe it. I know you…you are the other half of my heart."

Sighing happily Kikyo returned his in embrace. Wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him to her body as tightly as her clay arms could. Pulling back, she removed on of her arms to place it on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "InuYasha, I have been brought back with nothing but hate and sorrow, but spending time like we are now makes me forget all of that. We at this moment are the only two being in the world."

InuYasha's heart melted, as those words poured out of Kikyo. It must mean that she had given up on her revenge and wanted to go back, back to that time when they were in love. Just staring into her eyes wasn't enough for him. Slowly he leaned down until their lips touch. Sighing when Kikyo didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, trying to ignore the taste of dirt. Trying to remember her taste from the past. Just as quickly as the kiss started it ended.

"Kikyo, I love you. And I will do everything I can to bring your life back to you." InuYasha vowed, once more staring into her mud brown eyes.

Kikyo couldn't believe what she was hearing, after all she had done to him…he still loved her. "Oh, InuYasha…I love you as well"

Hidden in the trees Kagome couldn't take it anymore and turning away from the heart-wrenching scene. As she walked away, she clutched her shirt above her heart. Her dreams where shattering all around her, making it feel like small pieces of her heart were falling away and hitting the ground at her feet. The pain was too much…

(FLASHBACK END)

Sango and Miroku were stunned…they never thought that InuYasha would do something like that. It was painful to even hear about. They couldn't imagine the pain Kagome was feeling at the moment. They quickly glanced at each other trying to decide what to say to make her feel better.

"I'll kill him." Shippo growled as his eyes flashed red and his fur start to pop up on his skin. He was so angry. How could that mutt pick a spiteful, revenge seeking, dead thingy over Kagome…she is amazing. He just didn't understand. That mutt was toast.

"Shippo, thank you…however, InuYasha has to follow his heart, even if it pains mine." Kagome said holding Shippo tightly in her arms. Afraid that if she let him go, he would hunt InuYasha down and do some serious damage to him. She couldn't let her little kitsune carry the weight of pain that it would cause him. Knowing he hurt someone he thought of as an uncle or sibling.

None of them could believe how generous Kagome was…here she sat with her heart bleeding and all she could think of was InuYasha's happiness. She had to be the least selfish person that they had ever met…

* * *

After note:

Inu* dog

Hanbun akuma* half-demon

Kitsune* fox

Kami* gods

Shinidamachū* soul collectors


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again everyone…it means the world to me.

(I do not own InuYasha….it would be nice if I did…then I could stare at Sesshomaru whenever I wanted)

**-Beast Speaking-**

_-Jewel Speaking-_

Chapter 4:

Where do I go from here?

InuYasha walked slowly, allowing his eyes to travel to the ground his thoughts still lingering on his meeting with Kikyo. She looked so sad…it scared him. She was such a strong person that seeing her in sadness hurt him. It was almost like her soul was crying out, wailing in pain. He couldn't let her continue to feel that way. It was his job as the man…umm hanbun akuma* to see to his love's needs and wants. But could he really do as she asked. He was so confused…nothing made sense at the moment. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he had wondered into the camp. Nor did he notice that his pack was no longer where he left them.

* * *

Silence had over taken the make-shift camp, where the pack where sitting. No one knew what to say or what to do. It was clear to them that Kagome was not only in emotional pain but physical as well. However, no one made a move to bandage Kagome's fists believing that It make her pain even stronger. After all didn't InuYasha call her a weak human? They couldn't let her think that they thought the same

Miroku looked at Kagome and rubbed his chin in thought. He needed to make her smile again. She was the light in the darkness of this world and everyone needed her. How to make her shine once more? He thought back to everything he had seen between her and InuYasha… the belittlement, the anger, and the resentment. It was hard not to be angry at the brash inu-hanbun akuma. It made him wonder… how could Kagome have fallen in love with someone like InuYasha? How had she put up with him so long? It boggled his mind.

Sango too was thinking about Kagome and InuYasha. She may not have known them as long as Miroku or Shippo had but that didn't mean she didn't see what they did. Kagome put up with so much and not just from InuYasha. This young lady was only sixteen…and yet she lived two lives, one as the Shikon Miko and the other as a normal teenage girl. Living in two different worlds. It couldn't be easy and yet Kagome rose to the challenge and overcame all that had been thrown at her. But what could she do for Kagome?

Shippo looked at his mama and took in a shuddering breath. He didn't know how to help her. He had never been in love and didn't know what it felt like to lose the person you love to someone else. After all he was only a kitsune. What did he honestly know about human emotions? Where they different from a demon's? Or where they the same? He wanted to help… but how could he help her?

Kagome stared into the small fire. After telling them all that she had heard and seen, she was feeling numb. She could no longer feel her broken heart or the blood falling down her wrist and to the ground. She knew that if she didn't cover her wounds demons would come looking for the source of miko blood and then they would find the jewel shards. But, she couldn't bring herself to push past the numbness that had taken over. It was better than the pain that she had felt moments before. She knew that she would only be numb for so long before the pain would return and she didn't want to hold her friends back. It wasn't right. How could she make everyone happy? And maybe after she had done that, the Kami's would let her have a sliver of happiness.

Shippo couldn't take it anymore…the silence was too much. He looked around him and came to the realization that no one would was going to speak, so it was up to him. "Mama, what do you want to do now? I'm behind you no matter what you choose."

While startled by Shippo's voice, Kagome didn't look away from the fire. What did she want to do? That was a loaded question… she would love nothing more than going home and snuggle into her mother's arms… forgetting all about her duty to find the shards and putting the Shikon no tama back together. As quickly as that thought crossed her mind, she discarded it. She would hate herself for the rest of her life if she did that. She refused to abandon the friends and family that she made here. She could also imagine the disappointment that would cover her mother's normal cheerful face if she were to that. So, what choice did she have but to continue in the duty that was set before her? Could she travel with InuYasha and act like nothing had happened? The answer was simple…no she couldn't.,

Watching all the emotions flash across Kagome's face, Shippo couldn't help but feel his anger rise once more. This was because of that stupid mutt. He didn't think of anyone, but himself. That arrogant jerk! Quietly grumbling to himself, he kept staring at his mama. Trying to read everything that crossed her face, waiting for her to reply to his question. Should he make a suggestion? Did he have a suggestion? This was all too much for him. Was there nothing that he could do? Gently he reached up and placed his hand on her chest right above her heart and said "What does your heart tell you to do?"

Kagome was stunned. Her son was telling her to trust her heart when it is what led her to this. Did she dare to risk her heart once more? Would her heart make another mistake? She quickly got lost in her thoughts once more looking for a solution to this seemly unsolvable issue. What did she want? Where did she go from here? It was a hard question to answer. She opened her mouth to speak and was shocked by what came out of it… "I want to be stronger. I don't want to have to rely on him anymore."

To say that Miroku and Sango where surprised would have been an understatement. Kagome never had any drive to improve her miko powers or even her fighting skills. She usually relied on her stubbornness, guts and luck. She never truly used her powers unless she couldn't use anything else. Don't get them wrong Kagome was an amazing person, she had survived more than any other person would. But, most of that was due to her caring and hopeful nature. Not on actual skill. Could they hold her back? Could they stop her from carving a new path for herself?

* * *

After word:

Hanbun akuma* half-demon

Inu* dog

Shinidamachū* soul collectors

Kitsune* fox


	5. Chapter 5

I am truly sorry for the long wait for an update; however life doesn't seem to be going my way lately. Once again sorry and I hope you like this chapter…

(I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha)

**-Beast Speaking-**

_-Jewel Speaking-_

Chapter 5:

Confusion is a way of life

The moon hung overhead, and the sounds of the night were completely lost on the inu- hanbun akuma* as his legs moved him forward. His thoughts still twisting and turning, much like a mouse in a maze. He was no closer to his decision now then he was when she voiced it. But due to these heavy thoughts, he never noticed that he was miles away from where his companions should have been waiting. So onward he walked…each step taking him farther and farther from he should be heading. It wasn't until the sun started to peak over the horizon did he notice that…he had no idea where he was. He quickly glanced around, not seeing anything that looked familiar to him. Feh, it's not like his pack would leave…would they?

* * *

Kagome's eyes never left the fire as it crackled and popped. She sat there waiting for someone to say something. Hoping someone, anyone would call her a fool. After all what would be the point of get stronger. She wasn't made to be a fighter. It almost felt like it wasn't in her genetic make-up, or something. Firing an arrow was hard enough… did she really want to learn more? It's not like she was needed for anything more than the jewel shards. She was the only one that could see them… would it be worth it?

The others looked at her trying to see if she was indeed serious. None of them were brave enough to actually question her on it. So, they sat patiently waiting to hear if she said more about getting stronger.

"Mama, if that is what you want then I'll help you." Shippo said breaking the silence that had covered the group once more.

Sango and Miroku looked at one another…why was it always the smallest member that showed he was the bravest? With a shared looked they started to laugh. And Kagome couldn't help but laugh with them. Not that she had any idea why they were laughing but it felt good to laugh. It felt like ages sense she laughed. The laughter started to fade as the silence once more filled the camp.

"Kagome…? If this is what you want then I will help in any way I can." Sango said as she stood up and walked over to Kagome. "You are a friend…no more than that you are my sister. My only sister, I would help you do anything that you wanted. Just like I know you would do that same for me." When Sango was standing right in front of Kagome, she grasped Kagome hands in her own. Noticing that even while holding Shippo, Kagome's hands felt like ice. Did that mean that her heart had started to freeze as well? "Put your trust in us, Kagome. We will not let you fail. You are the reason that we are all sitting here…YOU not InuYasha. If not for you, this world will fall into chaos. You have to believe that, Kagome. So, once again…Kagome what do you want to do?"

Kagome could only stare at Sango, her throat felt tight and she couldn't swallow. How could she believe that? If not for her Shippo's father would never have been killed for his jewel shard. Sango's family would still be alive. Her brother wouldn't be curse as a mindless puppet for that vile monster Naraku… Nothing Sango said made sense. If she hadn't shattered that blasted jewel none of this would have happened. It was all her fault.

"I want to talk to my mama…" Kagome whispered trying to speak past the lump in her throat.

"Very well Kagome. Then that is what you will do." Sango said as she released Kagome's hand. She stood up and gestured to Kirara to take the young woman to the well.

With a yawn the fire cat get up from her spot near the fire and stretched her legs out. Walking over to Kagome, she let out a "mew" and nodded. For the first time sense the horrible nightmare began, Kagome smiled. It brought a feeling of relief to the pack and they sighed in contentment. Their light would be ok. And to them that was all that mattered.

"Lady Kagome, before you take off…umm maybe we should take a look at those wounds on your hands." Miroku said, concerned that no one thought to look at them sooner.

Kagome nodded her head unable to speak as she looked into Miroku's eyes. "I believe that this is the first time that someone else wanted to help me with my injuries." Kagome whispered as she kept looking into Miroku's violet eyes.

"Um Kagome, does that mean you have been injured before?" Sango asked breaking the staring contest between the two of them.

While Sango and Kagome conversed, Shippo took the time to get into Kagome's over stuffed yellow bag… looking for the first aid-kit, which seemed to have moved to the very bottom of the bag. Shippo climbed into the overstuffed bag and within moments Shippo was victorious, lifting the heavy medical kit from the bag and tossing it to the ground outside the bag. The supplies fell to the ground with a thud, once again making everyone pause in their actions.

"Thank you, Shippo. Do you think you can bring it over to me, so that I can wrap up Kagome's hands?" Sango said as she knelt in front of Kagome taking her bleeding hands into her own once more. "Kagome, you said that you had no one to help with your injuries…please explain to me about those injuries."

"They weren't that bad Sango. Just some minor scrapes and cuts that I've gotten over the past year. Nothing to be concerned about…" Kagome said trying make-up for her slip.

"Kagome, you are the type of person that would make light of a missing leg. So, please tell me the truth. How can we protect you when you don't tell us that you need help?" Miroku said putting himself into the conversation.

Sango opened the medical kit that Shippo had brought to her. A lot of the items inside were unknown to her; however she didn't want to ask Kagome to tell her what each item was. Getting the truth from Kagome was more important.

"I didn't want to ask you to protect me. You are my friends, not my body guards. Plus, I have InuYasha…well I had InuYasha to protect me. He promised he would." Kagome murmured taking a quick look at her hands to see that they were now free of blood…funny how she didn't notice Sango cleaning them.

"Even if InuYasha made a promise, he can't always be there to protect you. You know that, why can't you rely on us more? You said it yourself, we are friends. Friends help friends, whether it's to listen when you have a problem or to watch your back when we are in battle. But, we can't know what you need unless you tell us. Kagome…I am begging you rely on us." Miroku said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, apply the tiniest amount of pressure.

"There all done. We are not asking you to change yourself for us… but to share a little more of your pain with us. You are always helping us with our problems, allow us to help you. You, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku are the only family I have left. Don't make me lose you too." Sango said gripping on to the hands she just finished wrapping.

Kagome could only look to her friends in stunned disbelief; she had no idea that she was hurting them by keeping things to herself. She hadn't wanted to seem weak, they were all so strong that she couldn't help but try to be more like them. "I can't make any promises but I will try. Can I borrow Kirara for a bit? I want to talk to my mom and then decide what I need to do. My mom is wise in ways that I am not; she will know what I should do."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. With that Kirara transformed herself into her fighting form. After getting Kagome settled on to her back, Sango hugged Kagome one more time. "Have a safe trip, come back to us little sister."

Kagome looked to her feudal family and smiled…"I will return." Done talking for now, Kirara took to the sky, flying over tree tops and villages, making her way to the bone-eater's well. The sun peaked over the mountains when the fire cat finally landed next to the well.

Climbing off of Kirara's back, Kagome patted her on the head, then walked to the well's side. Placing her hand on the lip of the well she caressed it in a loving matter, thinking about how she was going to explain to her mother why she had returned so quickly. Shaking her head to push back those thoughts, she climbed to the top of the well. With one finally wave to Kirara, Kagome jumped into the well.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so happy that so many people like this story…so thank you once more. I'm so sorry it took so long to post this…so many things going and not enough brain power to do them all.

*I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters*

"**Sesshomaru's Beast"**

"_Jewel speaking"_

Chapter 6: Letting go is never easy

InuYasha looked around himself in disbelief. How could not have known that he had walked past the campsite? He was a demon, he should know these things. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned around and began to walk back to where his companions should be waiting for him. He started to worry that they had noticed his disappearance from the camp. And something like that usually led to a lot of sitting from Kagome…something that he was not looking forward too. Those sits of her's actually hurt. Not that he would ever tell her that. She didn't need any form of encouragement. Just thinking about it made his body begin to ache.

* * *

The blue light surrounded her body in an almost warm embrace, it felt like an old friend welcoming her back. Kagome always felt like the blue lights were actually a sign…a sign that all was fine with her family. When she first fell through the well she never thought she would look upon it as a good thing, but yet here she was happy that it was still working.

Climbing the rope latter that her mother had insisted be put there (to make it easier for her) she took a deep breath. The air was musky and slightly moldy in the old building known as the well house. Lifting herself onto the lip of the well she sat there for a moment before standing and walking to the door. With some force she pushed open the doors and stepped into the sunlight. Squaring her shoulders, she walked to the front door of her home on the shrine grounds. With each step she took, the weight of all her worries started to become smaller and smaller. As she reached the front door to her home, she wondered how she was going to open the door. While her cuts and abrasions were cleaned and covered, Sango had put too much bandage around her hands. So she couldn't close them completely, making it almost impossible to grasp the door knob. While debating with herself on how to get into her own home, her friends were sitting around the fire they had made thinking about the issue at hand.

Sango stared at her hands where some of Kagome's blood remained. How was it that Kagome could stay so strong? She has had everything thrown at her and yet she continues to smile… How? Sango couldn't figure out what made her so, well her. She was pulled into the past, the jewel of four souls was in her body, she released a Hanbun akuma who tried to kill her (that's not coming all the others that have tried to kill her), she has been kidnapped (many times), and her soul removed completely only to call it back. How was that even possible? Her mind felt like it was in a massive wind storm with no end in sight. She didn't realize but her companions were thinking along the same lines.

As the thoughts of the pack were plagued the sorrow and an unseemly never-ending responsibilities that plagued their young miko, InuYasha walked into camp.

Looking around the small camp, he noticed two things…one Kagome was missing and two the pack hadn't even noticed his arrival. Both of those thoughts worried him. It meant that Kagome was either missing or had gone home. And that his pack wasn't paying attention to their surrounding which could lead to their deaths. He walked farther into camp waiting for his pack to notice his return, after several minutes of being completely ignored, InuYasha cleared his throat.

Shippo quickly lifted his head and moved his eyes to where the noise came from. Noticing that it was only InuYasha, he stuck his nose in the air and went back to his previous thoughts. He wanted to chew off InuYasha's ears but he knew that his Mama wouldn't want him to do that. Something about the guilt would kick in later and he would feel bad. However, at the moment he could care less about guilt, he wanted to hurt the bastard that hurt his Mama. It seemed that it was always his Mama that suffered and he personally was getting sick of it. At this point he didn't know if he even wanted to be near that worthless mutt. It might be better for him and his Mama to travel alone. At least that way her heart would be safe from such worthless, stupid, selfish mutts like InuYasha.

InuYasha continued to stare at his pack waiting for them to acknowledge him. The only one that even showed any sort of movement at the noise he made was Shippo but it seemed that Shippo was angry at him for some reason. And it was almost like they didn't want to him there. Had they found out about him meeting Kikyo? Had they discovered what Kikyo asked him to do? They would never forgive him if they knew. But how could they understand? They didn't know what lay in his heart…but then again he wasn't sure what lay in his heart either.

* * *

Kagome sat on the front step waiting and thinking. She knew that if she kept chasing after InuYasha there would be nothing left… her soul; her spirit; her heart would be in shambles. However, it was harder than she thought to let him go… InuYasha had her in a spell like trance and no matter what she did she wasn't able to break free. While pondering and deeply lost in thought Kagome didn't notice the door behind her opening. Until a hand was laid gently on her shoulder. Started Kagome first turned and looked at the hand and then lifted her eyes to the owner of said hand.

Sakura watched her daughter's eyes as she jerked her head to stare at her. It was then she noticed that Kagome's eyes were almost dead. There was no spark in them anymore. That greatly disturbed her. From the moment she held Kagome in her arms, she could feel the happiness leaking from her skin. Kagome was born happy; she was born to do great things. Sakura knew this from that moment. But something had cause her precious daughter so much pain that even she could her Kagome's soul screaming in pain. So, she did the only thing she knew to do…she pulled Kagome to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. She tightened her arms around her daughter trying to offer comfort and strength.

She tried to be strong she never wanted her mother to know how badly things got to her. Her mother had too much to deal with as it was. Raising two children, taking care of failing shrine and an ailing father-in-law, could not be easy. And Kagome didn't want to add anymore burdens to her mother slender shoulders. But once her mother had her in her embrace the tears she tried so hard to push back fell freely from her eyes. Sobs shook her frame, making her body tremble. It hurt so much. Why oh why did it hurt? She promised to let him go…

"Mama, I just don't know what to do anymore!" Kagome wailed pressed her face into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Kagome…lets go inside and we can talk about whatever is bothering you. And after that we can have some nice hot tea. I am sure that will make you feel better." Sakura said pushing Kagome away from her body and pulling her into the house.

* * *

Japanese words and meanings:

Hanbun akuma = half-demon

Inu= dog

Shinidamachū = soul collectors

Kitsune=fox


End file.
